


Interrupted

by CountryMusicLover16 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Celebrity Smut Stories [1]
Category: Country Music RPF, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerts, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CountryMusicLover16





	1. Meeting Kacey

POV: James Moore

I pushed open the door to the backstage area where I was meeting Kacey Musgraves, grabbing my name tag. The young singer was the woman I was in love with, and I was overjoyed to get to meet her at last. The sight that greeted me was not nearly something I expected to see. Kacey was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, fondling her breasts with one hand and fingering herself with the other. I involuntarily gasped, and her eyes snapped open. She froze as she saw me, taking her fingers out of her entrance.  
"Shit," she shouted, "I completely forgot about the VIPs. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see this."  
She was obviously panicking.

"You pathetic whore," she muttered under her breath as she pulled up her black lace panties and fumbled at her jeans.

My cock pressed against my jeans in an uncomfortable manner as I watched her panic.

"Calm down, Kacey. You're not a whore, and you're certainly not pathetic. You are so beautiful, and smart, and funny, I'm in love with you," I gushed without meaning to.

"Really? You are?"

"Yeah."  
"Well," she glanced down at my name tag, "James, you're a handsome man and you're obviously a gentleman. If you want, you can help me finish, and maybe I can help you with that."  
She nodded her chin towards my erection, smirking flirtatiously. She rose from the couch and approached me, biting her lip. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me gently on the mouth. Her tongue slid into my mouth, and my hands drifted down to rest on her bare ass. She broke the kiss, bringing her mouth to my neck and beginning to suck gently. I moaned, my erection growing harder. She brought her mouth off my neck, eagerly pulling off the t-shirt I had on, which happened to be one of her tour shirts. She dropped her fingers down to my belt, and unsnapped it, kissing down my chest and to my waist, where she pulled down my pants. My boner pressed against my underwear, and she pulled them down, taking my length in her mouth. She began to suck me off, flicking my tip with her tongue. I moaned softly, and she swirled her tongue along my cock. I curled my fingers in her brown hair as she deftly sucked me off. She must have felt me reaching my orgasm, because she took her mouth off my cock just as I cummed. I shot two streams of thick warm seed that splattered on her face. She smirked seductively as she licked the cum off her lips.  
"Now it's your time to please me," she said in a seductive tone.

I kissed her again, and I gently lowered her to the ground, spreading her knees with my hands. I pushed into her wet entrance, which was surprisingly tight, and she moaned softly. I rammed myself in and out of her, and soon I felt her vaginal walls tightening around my cock. She cried out as she reached orgasm, her juices spraying onto my cock. Her orgasm effects brought me to orgasm as well, and I tried to pull out. I was unsuccessful and I filled her with my hot, sticky seed. I pulled out, and she rose, kissing me again. She wrapped her arms around me, and we laid down in a 69 position. My tongue darted in and out of her dripping core as she sucked me off again. When she cummed into my mouth, she bit my cock gently, and it brought me to orgasm. I cummed, filling her mouth with my seed as well. She swallowed my cum, and we both rose. I laid on the couch, beckoning her forward. She sat on my cock, then she began to pump herself up and down on my thick shaft. I moaned softly as her tight pussy enveloped my cock and ground against it as she rode me cowgirl style. I began to play with her breasts while she rode me, and soon she cummed, arching her back and screaming. She sprayed her juices onto my cock, and I cummed as well just as she pulled herself off. My seed sprayed onto her bare ass cheeks and back. She laid on her hands and knees and I pushed myself into her asshole doggy style. Soon I cummed again, shooting my seed into her tight asshole. She rose and kissed me again and we got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Kacey Musgraves  
Suddenly I felt quite nauseous and I hastened into the bathroom, just in time to vomit into the toilet. Vomiting made my head hurt, and I groaned, rubbing my stomach.  
"Oh no," I said as an almost horrifying possibility crossed my mind, "Could I be pregnant?"

POV: James Moore

Someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and saw none other than Kacey standing on my doorstep. She had a large brimmed hat on, apparently to avoid being recognized.  
"James. Can I come in? We need to talk," she said, her normally strong and beautiful voice wavering slightly.

I stepped aside to allow her to enter, starting to worry.

"What's wrong, Kacey?"

She removed her hat and turned to me. She leaned in and kissed me briefly, her arms going around my waist. When we broke apart, my head was spinning. She released me, backing off and putting her hands on her hips.  
"James, I'm pregnant. It's your baby."

"Are you kidding me?"  
"No," she shook her head, "I almost wish I was. I am truly pregnant with your child. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Kacey. Do you want this child?"  
"Yes, but....But the way our lives are, I don't know how we can."  
"We'll figure something out, Kacey," I said calmingly.

"Yeah, maybe. But for now, just shut up and kiss me."

She kissed me on the lips, her arms going around my waist again. Her tongue slid into my mouth, and her hands dropped down to my ass. My fingers found the edge of the tee she was wearing under her jacket and I pulled, sliding her shirt off. My fingers found her belt, and I stripped her down. She practically ripped my t-shirt off and then did the same for my jeans. I laid on my back, and she lowered herself down onto my cock, moaning as my cock filled her again. She pushed herself up and down on my shaft, and soon she cummed, arching her back and screaming. I felt myself growing close, and apparently she felt mine too, and she lifted off. I cummed onto her asscheeks instead of inside of her. She turned and kissed me again, and we fell asleep.


End file.
